


官能天使

by Ohrringe



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, PTSD, sm, 我猜他们之间好了一点
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohrringe/pseuds/Ohrringe
Summary: 来自约稿，感谢。总之，约定俗成。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 19





	官能天使

约定俗称的规矩都会在开头告诉你一切都是朝着好方向发展的，在靠近，或者是解决了足够多的事情之后，至少施特莱切不仅挨过了感恩节也挨过了万圣节，大家都玩疯了，甚至逼迫上老长官们扮演粉色小精灵或者独角兽出来挨揍，大家喝够了杜松子酒，施特莱切大病初愈，不再控制饮食也不用过度去补充维生素，能看到他开始咀嚼肉排并且在预期内有规律的增长体重，如果让别人来说明，他们还要在施特莱切恢复正常的功臣之中提起一个人的名字：多米尼克布伦斯梅尔。所有事情的转折点就在于感恩节前夕他们俩手拉着手，在食堂烤制的六个火鸡前对着现任指挥官哈里在内的所有人讲我们就是他妈的确定了关系。他拿着一瓶啤酒，并且说的就像是马上准备把酒瓶子摔到不锈钢餐桌上进行下一个暴动，不过在场人员都是起来为他鼓掌并为他俩的选择和果决做出惊叹的人。大家都守得云开见月明：小队刚刚解决了墨西哥问题，又收纳了来自意大利的两位成员，并且因为之前墨西哥方面的杰出表现，当局联合配发下新资金，用来为彩虹小队修缮新的训练场地和办公大楼，而过去的老建筑就作为新的训练地盘，一切都是在往好的方向发展。

现任指挥官会在书面上修改评语也在这件事上做出了批注，在他笔下歌颂这可真是个勇敢的行为——不过鉴于这场宣告只有小队内部的人在场并且对着宣誓的两位举杯做出祝福，但我不能拿他们两个人的名字做任何说法。因为这涉及到国家机密和个人隐私。但布伦斯梅尔就此奠定了自己在照顾施特莱切上的第一功臣优先级，他是施特莱切的男朋友，他们两个人的感情就在施特莱切受伤的日子里迅速升温，稳定了第一周，第一个月，第一个季度并且持续到万圣节。然而十月份所有人还都不敢对着施特莱切开大玩笑，以至于只有这位技师真心实意地在把自己装扮一番，并找到了时下最贴切万圣节的社会性事件，没想到却只是刺激到了自己男朋友的心神。对于这位已经经历过不少事的人来说，也堪比在一个小时内折下几年的寿命。  
所以，约定俗称，布伦斯梅尔惦记起了约定俗称。只要规矩还没有被其中一方废除，那么即便中间发生了关系改变，那么条例依旧生效。施特莱切的战后应激创伤已经不再反复，他大大方方的吃下去所有东西包括动物蛋白，也不会有呕吐和头痛，对于滚筒洗衣机也不再为了声音而敏感，他能喝酒而不酗酒，凯笛甚至把体重记录归于到了所谓情侣之间的恩爱指数上，因为布伦斯梅尔也长重了，其实是他戒烟了的缘故。

约定俗成的规矩。这是个带有魔力的咒语，要提及很多个细节来就此查证，不仅仅是生菜叶子，还有柳橙，胡萝卜，魔术贴，维生素，链子，小狗。圣诞节前夕，他们俩在一栋军官宿舍里喝温啤酒，布伦斯梅尔的房子让给了新来的英国妞，反正同居总比不同居好。他和施特莱切坐在网上盛行的角落圣诞树前，圣诞树依靠角落的两处对照点互相拉扯彩灯线，不需要树。总计价三块五分钱。施特莱切坐在他面前拆礼物，他一共拿到了四个礼物，礼物里有崭新的工具套组，一卷袜子，一瓶好酒，他拆开最后一个的时候布伦斯梅尔就站在他面前，手里的啤酒连个白沫都没有。这位出身复杂又充满故事性的工兵就像个干过不少龌蹉事的强奸犯一样往下看，彩灯把他的脸颊映衬的不知道到底是要表达出个什么表情来。我猜这个是你给我准备的，施特莱切开始对着那杯啤酒讲废话，他其实没喝多少，但他不会在这种时候管住自己的嘴。你是不是为我准备了求婚戒指，或者是情侣戒指一类，你会有多少钱买哪个，我感觉自己摸到了楞角。我好爱你，多姆，谢谢你为我准备圣诞礼物。

即便他手里面的这个玩意儿甚至只是一个用弹力纤维布做成的那种连线头都没有来得及剪好的小袋子，布伦斯梅尔一句话都没说，看着施特莱切笑得傻兮兮的往里面伸手，然后抽出来，抽出来，抽出来。他的一双手间隔越来越远，到最后他只能把自己的两只手朝相向的地方伸开，然后末端就打到了他光裸着的脚面上。  
如果说是戒指，未免也太多。太软。太不上台面。

是的。温啤酒和保持到现在的站姿，布伦斯梅尔注定要做一个戏剧性的开口。他脸上有着一堆斑驳不清的热带鱼彩色，热带鱼多姆站在圣诞树前对着你说圣诞快乐啊，马里。他说，圣诞老人真的太喜欢你了。热带鱼多姆身上还穿着深绿色的套头毛衣，他能端着那杯啤酒稳当当的坐到地板上看着施特莱切固定在一个姿势上超过三分钟，直到他的眼睛又退化成了感恩节之前之前的时候。哦，小狗。欢迎你回家。他握住前端的几片终于沮丧的垂下了手，于是彩灯也改为照到了施特莱切的脸上，即便都是冷光源，但是他攥着那一串塑料条。布鲁斯梅尔坐在他面前，或许圣诞老人正迫不及待等你试用他送给你的礼物呢。

多姆，小狗慌慌张张的开口，他在一串又一串的避孕套条中迷失，被缠成一团，现在在暗光之下提溜着一双可怜巴巴的眼睛。我早猜到了，他喃喃，我早就。多姆还穿着他的圣诞礼物，一双崭新的战术皮靴，地板吱呀作响了差不多十分钟，现在他坐在施特莱切对面，端着没气了的啤酒。他望着这杯温吞的液体，咽唾沫，他的圣诞礼物也跟着就此准备好了。于是这个小狗在圣诞廉价彩灯下凑上去吻他的好主人。甚至嘴唇都要被对方的胡茬给蹭到有些发红。但是布伦斯梅尔的圣诞大餐没有蛋糕或者酒。他抓住施特莱切的后领子就像个真正发狠的强奸犯，也许在于过去的卧底生涯中每个圣诞节都是差不多的事情，他们会这样抓着一个女人或者小孩，亲肿他们的嘴，然后按在礼物盒子和丝带里面把自己的老二塞进去。但多姆只做了前半段：他凶狠地抓住施特莱切的后领子，亲吻他。舌头和嘴唇相互触碰，他亲吻的就像是小时候舔舐雪花水晶球。你一辈子的可爱记忆。但万圣节的事情搁在圣诞节盘算也是某种约定俗称的东西，一切都会朝着好方向发展，事情会被解决。事情会被解决。就像万圣节时候施特莱切要为他干的蠢事负责——用他已经养好了的可爱屁股。他们喝光了同一杯啤酒，又做了接吻。两张嘴唇之间黏腻的搅和在一块，就仿佛他们两个从来不会因为一点小事分离，只有分离才能算得上是某种不小的事。施特莱切依旧会在门口做出一种稍加抵抗的行为，虽然噩梦已经离他有数万光年之遥，在十二月二十五号你顶多能听见穿着老年人毛衣的老机枪手念叨出来的别的。其他人都只会去和爱人待在一起，和自己亲爱的小狗待在一起，用皮靴去蹍他跪在床上被养好的两条大腿。施特莱切对他说请，接着自己就把衣服给全部脱光了。他穿了件棉布格子衫，还有牛仔裤，他握着一串避孕套从圣诞礼物袋里拿出来的表现就像是个刚参加完高中毕业舞会的雏儿。你的小狗。他只拿走了十二只联合的家庭装，隔着封膜就都可以闻见草莓香气。  
圣诞礼物。他坐在床沿上还准备脱掉自己的底裤，但主人已经开始发号施令，要他躺着，靴子在地板和地毯之间发出间隔的呻吟，施特莱切不知道自己是不是做的准确，他趴在床垫上，那半杯温啤酒里大概只剩下了酒精留在他的脑子里面蒸腾。他出院之后唯一一次喝醉是在感恩节，也不算醉，仅仅是因为他混着喝下去了两杯。之后布伦斯梅尔对什么类型的都管控的很严以至于要让人叫他是老妈子。可没有哪个犯错误的小孩会受到自己长辈踹屁股，还是用崭新的一双皮靴，恶狠狠的压在他两条腿张开的地方，他就像是在沙土训练场中被近战击倒，过去布伦斯梅尔对付比他高的大个子都会用上下三路攻击，直接把对方扫趴下。但对付一个技师实在太绰绰有余。我的体术或许真的蛮差劲，经过两个季度数个月，从队伍第十一排到第五，但布伦斯梅尔永远都在第一和第二徘徊，他的一双腿，他抬起靴子然后恶狠狠地踢上去直到施特莱切连尾椎都会为此而酸麻，布伦斯梅尔适合做反派，或者强奸犯，在圣诞节的花窗里翻进来然后将对方的两条腿都给完全弄残废。用靴尖，他的靴尖蹭过施特莱切底裤中间的凹陷，搞得他的屁股真的像是女人的屁股。我的小甜婊子，他站在床上并柔和的踩着，穿着毛衣和工装裤，可能脱了毛衣，因为施特莱切能闻到另一个男人的荷尔蒙气味，他自己的性器在枕头里开始硬，两条腿之间变得黏糊，主人就说是他的坏小狗，我到底有多坏，我还想让多姆这样像个强奸犯一样操我，把我操成不会说话的碎纸片。他尝试张开嘴把脑子里蒸腾的酒精往外吐出来。但所有的空气都只能被吐出半口，剩下的一半都被后面正在踢你尾椎的人一点点磨碎了。他越是用橡皮底子和光滑的靴面这样干，橡胶圆钝地戳进去，施特莱切张嘴。  
你现在都要把自己给淹住了，小狗。主人的靴尖要求你抬高后腰，之后就是仁慈的整个鞋面，柔和的，贴着鼓囊囊的小袋子和性器来回蹍。整个盆骨连着大腿都会像是跑了几公里一样发热发痛，我跪在那里到底是个什么样子，还是说就像被强奸的女演员那样，但施特莱切一步都不愿意往前逃，多姆做着侮辱人的事情。他侮辱过你很多次。他擅长极了。

可你，你就是喜欢这样。你就是喜欢布伦斯梅尔侮辱你。截止到感恩节他握住你的手站起来对着一群战友说趁着感恩节来临这句话之前，你们要在一起厮混并治疗了很长很长时间。关于约定习俗的咒语还有天真之歌，春之歌，火。你被橙色的火来回压过上百次，按照每周的算法，这似乎才是让你一直在中下游徘徊，恢复过来如此缓慢的原因。但同时他治好了你，他就像是个耐心的母狼一样，即便凶恶，做出可怕的事情来。但是这也是他正在对你进行治疗。之后你得以在感恩节那夜如此坚定的和他握着彼此的手。什么都影响不到，影响不到你和你的主人。尽管现在整个后腰都正在被蚕食，橘色的火焰隔着层内裤摩挲你的滑腻的阴茎。

我现在是好小狗了。施特莱切把高潮前的最后一句话重新拼凑出来，他的内裤现在必须得脱下来，里面有黏糊糊的一团水，并且黏得到处都是。他被翻过身来由布伦斯梅尔自己说才知道自己现在正在流口水，脸颊上湿淋淋的，仿佛刚刚经历了一场畅快淋漓的打斗，但是只有他的下半身还在因为卡在布伦斯梅尔的脚底下发抖。他几乎是张皇的把自己整个都交出去，看着对方从床上跳下来，工装裤里鼓囊囊的，就像是一个真的硬闯进房子里来的强奸犯。但即便你是个戴校尉准星的人，现在却依旧是无力抵抗，任由男人拽住腰往床沿拖，往后拉下的几次像是火箭点燃前的倒计时腾空。他往床铺上做出什么多余动作，布伦斯梅尔都会伸手去扇他的乳头，只要拍上去就会让他不由自主的往外喊叫，两条腿蹬直。大病初愈的人开始挣扎，往上，所以火箭被点燃这种事只能一次又一次的被耽搁了，布伦斯梅尔，他的主人正富有耐心的将他从床铺上拉下来一次，再一次，然后重重的打到他的胸肉上来告诫这个婊子不要乱跑。直到施特莱切像个终于学会自己在指定地点排泄的小狗那样，畏缩着，躺在他面前。我们摊上坏脾气的技师都是会这样，我有时候也会这样，机器不听话，我甚至还会踹它一脚，我把它当自己的儿子一样喜爱…我是爱他的，这点不会出现什么差错，我爱他，我是爱他所以才会——

马里。我们还没有个安全词。你的男朋友开口，他现在的开口终于让你的脑子能够跟着稍微冷却一下。施特莱切提到了上述几个咒语中的一条。而对方答应下来的下一个动作就是去拽出压在他身下的那一连串，直到让施特莱切心惊胆战。你还真的是敢选，亲爱的，布伦斯梅尔将那一串扔到他的脖子上，隔着一层避孕套密封掐住喉咙。你在万圣节给我开的玩笑，这次可是要一次不落的追回来。  
我到底，这条恬不知耻的小狗声音都跟着呛咳，但还是尖锐的发出声音来，我到底做错了什么…这个对待机器可以细致到每个零件的技师，这个能让布伦斯梅尔操心整整八个月的技师其实自己对着很多事情都不明白，他固执到连自己读一本诗歌都只是在干巴巴的读，不会为此感到悲伤或者情绪上的任何，四周，包括为什么大家不敢对着他大开玩笑，但他还是非要把自己做成一副所有人都不愿意看见，尤其是最优先级的布伦斯梅尔。

他最不能看见噩梦成真。哪怕是恶作剧，是假象，是该死的施特莱切把自己装扮成了受感染的模样还接着把安全词说成是“求救”。他自找的。他就是要刺激到自己去接着用这档子事来惩罚自己一番才算足够。那既然我们双方都很喜欢开玩笑，亲爱的，我亲爱的甜婊子，那么就在今晚把这个玩笑给完全讲个痛快。施特莱切还穿着他湿成一团糟的内裤，一副已经被糟蹋的差不多的模样，或许现在真的需要一个强奸犯来，就这样拉开他的底裤，操到他开始流泪，尖叫，就算喊着求救也没有人会来听见，他现在就疲倦地躺在这张床上，两条腿敞开，任由布伦斯梅尔将他的两条腿往外掰得更多且更狠，以至于他听见自己的盆骨与大腿骨之间的滑膜有了牙酸的声响。但男人现在要干的就是去透过边缘拉开他的内裤。

有点痛，施特莱切把一直闭着的嘴又一次张开，多姆，我不喜欢这样…但他没有求救，所以一切都是免谈，坏蛋热带鱼多姆去掉了他的彩灯丝袜，现在露出凶相和同样随主人的阴茎。他的两根手指还在趴在床上喘得几乎没有还手之力的小狗身上来回戳弄，可施特莱切唯一能做的就是抓紧，抓紧腰底下的床单，看上去就像布伦斯梅尔已经将他的手臂给绑在背后了一样，他垫着自己以使得后腰能够往高处抬，做心理暗示这样会比之前更舒服，布伦斯梅尔今天一下都没碰过他的前面，但光是对前列腺的刺激都够把人给折腾傻了，他现在不是夏季到来那阵子的情况，多姆这样做起不了半点好处——说不定之后我要躲着他几天，连去卫生间也要绕个远路，为了就是不让布伦斯梅尔像很多可怜女孩的男朋友一样，连个冷静下来的时间都不会给自己。他被撑开到足够能窥视其中粉红色的褶皱，对方的手指就像弯勾一样，他越是抬腰仿佛越得不到片刻好处，但任何求饶或者是呻吟在施特莱切嘴里就是廉价消耗，尽管他叫出来很多次，声音几乎不像是自己的。布伦斯梅尔说，你现在就像是一个被玩坏了的高中妞。但他的手指一边在他这样说着的时候一边还接着操他。被几次打湿的布料浸润到饱和，再承担液体只会往外溢出，要么就自己蹍成了一股绳，施特莱切对于前列腺上的一分一毫都再也没法往外承担，他只要挨上一次就会试图往前躲。但布伦斯梅尔不会停歇，在没有安全词从对方的嘴里说出来之前，他不会停下。他会把自己等待半个钟头的老二对着那个深粉色的肉口撞进去，即便施特莱切还穿着脏兮兮的内裤，他会把这个还未完全好透的技师撞到床垫里。

多姆，求你，求你了，主人，你的小狗开始断断续续，什么都说不明白，被刺激到往上不由自主的抻脖子，我会受不了，我会死的，求你，他最后往往传递出去的只有那么一点点哭噎，以至于往回大口呼吸的时候能闻见草莓味。塑料让声音更响。布伦斯梅尔估计能一晚上用完一整串，而他不需要直接被一串避孕套给勒到窒息，就足够被直接操晕过去——结果都是一样的。一样的。我会想要睡觉，多姆，亲爱的，他半张开嘴，几乎什么都要承接不住，包括自己可怜的，到现在也没有人碰上的阴茎。布伦斯梅尔撞着他的屁股，撞得最后他连拳头都握不住了，大病初愈后回归岗位的那么几天，布伦斯梅尔负责他的体能康复训练，可效果一直一般，仿佛是什么种子种进了施特莱切的心里，使得他的几个招数看起来都不是很到位。布伦斯梅尔就像训练新兵蛋子一样骂完了他又去摸他的脑袋，说我们总会追上去的，马里，别气馁。他们这样一边尝试一边互相切磋，知道施特莱切跟现在一样连握住手掌都很能搬到，他的男朋友却在这里。一直都在这里。他就像是自过去开始就一直在他身边陪伴，直到飞机上被什么东西给砸中了，所有的一切都是发疯了，往后倒退。他被浪潮冲散，被冲倒在岸边连呼吸都做不到。

救命。他说。救命，多姆。他埋在枕头里一声声地把话往外吐，一双手握住他的后颈将他反转，而就是这一次，他又意识到布伦斯梅尔还在操他，对着这张脸他终于能够呼吸，能够大声地扬起头，呻吟，最后一次仿佛是被一瞬间判定失败，冷汗直流，被击杀，布伦斯梅尔总是数一数二。施特莱切的嘴唇被亲吻，又被跟着舔舐一番，吮吸到了舌头，剩下的一点点就他就在慢吞吞的磨洋工，两个人都互相紧贴着彼此，亲吻，亲吻。直到布伦斯梅尔在他的怀里静止不动，他的嘴唇已经从施特莱切的脸颊移动到了别处，脖子，肩膀。圣诞快乐，亲爱的马里。他就在施特莱切的头顶喃喃，致以于对方也跟着回应说圣诞快乐。还希望你能喜欢我送的礼物，多姆，虽然我真的很想要戒指，或许我太贪心了。  
只有你的嘴时最贪心的，布伦斯梅尔对他讲，你是在说这双靴子吗，我很喜欢它。不过这双靴子最好不要光用来干这事儿，否则太暴殄天物了。

他差不多要猜中一部分我的原定计划。施特莱切还在絮叨戒指的事情，毕竟自感恩节开始他们就对外做出一副我们不仅是情侣，而且还和过去一样并肩作战，马吕斯施特莱切的成绩并没有因为他谈了场恋爱而下降，相反，从第十一到第五，都是布伦斯梅尔跟着训练的功劳——虽然在床上他没有任何可以还手的机会。所有人的目光都是对他们的一场持久考验，但这段考验也已经跟着持续了好长一段时间了，差不多能到了下一步该有的时候。我们交往了将近八个月，还要更早一点，不过你公布关系也就才在感恩节，我们都喝了点杜松子酒。好的，好的先生，你绝对是找准了什么来克我的。  
布伦斯梅尔突然像是完全放弃了什么一样。他大声的说，从一旁的枕头下拿出个小丝绒盒子，你是不是早就发现了，马里，你知道你拐着弯说真相的时候其实更容易让旁人感到无地自容吗？他打开盒子并把其中一枚戒指拿出来，可以说是套牢在施特莱切的指头上。

你还带错了手，多姆。他不是女人，不需要和他保持一个左手一个右手的戴法，但布伦斯梅尔现在浑身都是汗，他已经热到了耳朵，控制不住自己的声音。你就戴上它吧，马里，圣诞老人真的是把你爱惨了。他一边说一边拽掉了那只湿淋淋的底裤，现在施特莱切技师身上只留下来一个戒指，猜猜第二天当所有人都准备圣诞酒吧聚会的时候他们两个又能带来什么样的惊喜？他摸索到刚刚自己能够一只手掌握住的后颈，胡乱的插入施特莱切后脑勺的头发里，拱上他的嘴唇。


End file.
